The present invention relates to a new distinct variety of grapevine named ‘Sheegene 102’. The variety originated from a hybridization performed in Mildura, Victoria, Australia during 2004 between ‘Crimson Seedless’ (unpatented), as the pollen parent, and ‘Red Globe’ (unpatented), as the seed parent. The resulting plant was planted in an evaluation block during 2006. The first evaluation of fruit produced by ‘Sheegene 102’ was performed during 2009. ‘Sheegene 102’ was first asexually propagated by field grafting dormant hardwood scions to rootstock in 2010 in Irymple, Victoria, Australia. Fruit from the resulting four grafted ‘Sheegene 102’ vines was first harvested in 2012. All characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.